Todo por Amor
by Lyzz Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en una tranquila caminata, conocieras el amor de tu vida? Y ¿Si este es nada más y nada menos que el vampiro más peligroso existente? ¿Qué harías? Entren y lean..
1. Mi Vida

**Capitulo 1 –Mi Vida-**

Paseaba tranquilamente por los bosques de Forks. Después de siete años de haber estado viviendo en diferentes países cada dos años por mi acelerado crecimiento y luego al terminar esa etapa estar viviendo en otros cincuenta países por un tiempo de cinco años, por fin había vuelto a mi tierra natal.

Ahora tenía exactamente sesenta y siete años y tenía la apariencia de una chica de diecisiete. Contaba con un sin numero de títulos universitarios y había ya perdido la cuenta de los títulos de los institutos que había cursado. Hablaba seis idiomas, dejando de lado al inglés, comenzando por el francés, italiano, alemán, castellano, portugués y terminando con la antigua lengua muerta del latín. Tenía una vida perfecta y completa con las personas que quería, llena de lujo y placeres…

Bueno tal vez no completa. En mis sesenta y siete años solo había tenido una relación amorosa y pues, digamos, que no tuvo ese final de cuentos de hadas. Jacob para mí fue un ser tan importante, que hasta alguna vez llegue a pensar que el seria la persona con la que compartiría el resto de mi existencia.

Que equivocada estaba. No se exactamente que fue lo que paso, tal vez el amor se acabo, la pasión de perdió, tal vez yo madure o él se canso de esperar por mí; lo único que se es que todo se acabo de un día para el otro, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo, eso siempre estuvo claro, aunque admito que si me afecto también admito que fue la mejor decisión que tomamos. A un recuerdo ese día perfectamente…


	2. Recordando

**Capitulo 2 –Recordando-**

_Jacob me había citado en Central Park, actualmente vivíamos en Londres y yo tenía apenas diecisiete años. Por mi mente no había llegado a un una respuesta lógica por la cual él viajaría desde tan lejos solo para hablar._

_Cuando divise su figura en el gran parque me acerque lentamente, estábamos en invierno, todo era frío y blanco. Frío era como mi corazón se encontraba, su calor natural se había extinguido._

–_Hola –Salude. Mientras tomaba asiento a su lado._

–_Hola –Saludo ausentemente. Tenía la vista al piso._

_Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos y yo no seria quien lo rompiese, a fin de cuentas el fue el que vino hablar conmigo ¿No?_

– _¿Te preguntaras a que he venido? –Pregunto después de un rato. Asentí con mi cabeza –Ness para mí esto es muy difícil de decir, pero creo que, lo nuestro… No esta funcionando, y que por el bien de los dos y de nuestra relación, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es… Darnos un tiempo, sabes para pensar en lo que nos esta pasando._

_Asentí lentamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría nuestra relación, si le podía llamar a eso relación, iba de mal en peor y bueno definitivamente me esperaba que alguna vez esto pasara. Sabía también que ese Darnos un tiempo era una suave indirecta de un Terminamos._

–_Entiendo…–Susurré._

–_Sabes que no eres tú, soy yo, si no fuera por ti nuestra relación hubiera terminado hace muchos años. Eres una chica excepcional Renesmee, la mejor que he conocido después de tú madre –Sonreí tenuemente. Jacob siempre se echaría la culpa de todo._

–_Sabes que en una relación son dos los participantes, no uno, y tú no te puedes echar la culpa de esto a ti solo. Nuestra relación se acabaría en cualquier momento por cualquier circunstancia. Prácticamente nos veíamos una vez al mes y simplemente una relación no se puede mantener a larga distancia, por correo o por teléfono – Sentencié, mientras clavaba la vista en Jacob._

–_Tienes razón, en cualquier momento se acabaría…_

–_Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Qué paso con la imprimación? –Siempre pensé que un lobo que se imprima dura hasta el fin de sus días con esa persona. Pero al parecer nosotros éramos la excepción – ¿Hay alguna manera en que se rompa ese lazo?_

–_Nunca estuvimos imprimados…– Susurro casi imperceptiblemente. Abrí mis ojos como platos._

–_Pero pensé que… ¡Tú me aseguraste que estamos imprimados! –Chille mientras me ponía de pie de un golpe. Jacob alzo la mirada._

–_Lo se, lo se… Es solo que… Conocí a alguien y pues…_

_Solté aire de golpe. Entonces todo este tiempo que habíamos estado juntos fue una farsa, una maldita farsa. Pensé que aunque sea el había sentido algo por mi. Y ahora viene y me dice que se imprimo. Es egoísta que piense así y a un más cuando acabamos de terminar, es solo que… Pensé que por lo menos a él le afectaría aunque sea un poco todo esto, pero ya veo que no._

–_No. Esta bien, te entiendo, espero de todo corazón que esta chica si sea tu verdadera imprimación y… Que no juegues con ella. Lo mejor es que me valla Jacob, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. –Sin más me di media vuelta y me marche de ese lugar._


	3. Volviendo a la realidad

**Capitulo 3 –Volviendo a la Realidad-**

Tal vez mi actitud en ese momento había sido muy precipitada pero entiéndanme estaba a pesar de todo dolida no todos los día te dicen que no eres la imprimación de esa persona, cuando llevas años creyéndolo. Había estado tan concentrada recordando que no me di cuenta en que momento me moví hasta estar sentada bajo un árbol. Suspire nostálgicamente, me hubiera gustado poderme disculpar con él y haber aunque sea ser sido su amiga…

Dicen que uno no se debería arrepentir de las decisiones que toma, pero esta había sido simplemente egoísta, pode haber conservado el contacto con él y solo por esa estúpida rabieta ya no lo veía desde ese día.

Unos ruidos me sacaron de mi transe haciéndome abrir los ojos y valla sorpresa que me lleve.

* * *

**_Si te gusto lo historia y quieres saber que pasara deja un Reviews y actualizare pronto saludos_**

**_Att: -Lyzz_**


	4. Sonrojada

Capitulo 4 –Sonrojo-

Un vampiro, sus ojos escarlata lo delataban visiblemente, de aproximadamente dieciséis años con el cabello castaño y piel extremadamente pálida, me estaba mirando intensamente. De un salto me levante y me puse en posición de ataque. Eran estas las ocasiones en las que agradecía que mi tío Jasper me allá dado algunas lecciones de cómo defenderme de un vampiro aunque por supuesto que tenía todas las de perder, mi sangre seguramente lo llamaba aunque no fuera del todo humana y apetecible, y mis condiciones físicas no eran tan buenas como un vampiro convencional. Algo tenía seguro, estaba en un gran aprieto…

– ¿Quién eres? – Trate de sonar amenazante. Lo debí hacer verdaderamente patético ya que este se carcajeo.

– ¡Woo! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? –Su voz era suave, dulce y melodiosa. Extremadamente hermosa. Pero a la vez, sin siquiera proponérselo, era verdaderamente amenazante.

– ¿Quién eres? –Repetí. Él ignoro mi pregunta de nuevo.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, pero si eres la misma! –Una sonrisa se formo en su perfecto rostro. Un escalofrío bajo por mi columna ¿Me conoce? –Querida, déjame decirte que el crecer te ha puesto más hermosa de lo que eras…

Un suave sonrojo se estanco en mis mejillas. ¡Esperen! ¿Yo sonrojándome? Nunca me pasaba y menos con personas desconocidas, además ¿Quién era el y de donde me conocía?, Uhhhh odiaba cuando todo se me revolvía.

* * *

_**Que tal les pareció el Cap... Les gusto ?**_

_**Ya saben Reviews = actualización todos los días :D saludos**_

_**Att: -lyzz**_


	5. Alec

**Capitulo 5 -Alec -**

– Fue un verdadero pesar el echo que no te pudiera ver la última vez que nos visitaste, hubiera sido un placer verte en esos momentos –Prosiguió y yo me estaba enredando cada vez más.

–Disculpa, pero creo que te equivocas yo nunca te he visto, no te conozco y mucho menos te he visitado –No había abandonado mi posición defensiva y no lo haría hasta aclarar todo esto.

–Ahhh ya veo, no me recuerdas. Entiendo, la última vez que me viste fue cuando eras muy pequeña y no fue en la mejor situación… ¿Entonces no sabes quien soy y quienes son los miembros de mi clan? – Se veía desconcertado. Frunció ligeramente su ceño.

–No, no se quien eres. Crees que si supiera te lo preguntaría –Suspire frustrada. Este chico era verdaderamente extraño y además hablaba como si estuviéramos todavía en el siglo XIX.

–Bueno creo debería presentarme tal vez mi nombre te suene o te recuerde a alguien, Soy… Alec – Extendió su mano invitándome a corresponder con su saludo. La tomé dudando, me sobresalte cuando unas descargas eléctricas pasaron por mi mano, mis brazos hasta llegar a mi corazón que revoloteó felizmente. Me separe al instante, solamente esa sensación la había experimentado con Jacob en nuestros primeros años como novios y no tan intensamente. Alec al parecer también sitio lo mismo ya que se quedo mirando su mano… No me presente a fin de cuentas el decía que ya me conocía.

Alec, Alec. Ese nombre se me así tan conocido, como si antes alguien me hubiera hablado de él o me lo hubiera nombrado.

Nota mental: escuchar atentamente cuando el abuelo o cualquier miembro de mi familia me diga algo importante.

–Alec, Me suena más no recuerdo de quien… Así que podría decirse que no te conozco.

–Uhmmm, creo que por tu seguridad de verías recordar las cosas importantes – Levante una ceja.

– ¿Eres famoso?

–Podría decirse que si, soy famoso –Alec me guiñó un ojo.

Me estaba coqueteando. ¡Por Dios! No es que me quejara, el era lindo, como el mismísimo Adonis para ser exactos, pero es que ni siquiera lo conocía.

* * *

_**Bueno mi gente hermosa disculpen la tardanza, espero que les guste el capitulo y también quiero desearles que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD junto con sus familiares… **_

* * *

_**Ya sabes si te Gusta la Historia deja un Reviews y actualizare mas rápido saludos**_

_**Atte: -lyzz**_


	6. Conociendonos

**Capitulo 6 -Conociendonos-**

–En serio, como crees que me puedo quedar aquí hablando contigo sin ni siquiera saber quien eres. Podrías ser alguien peligroso y yo muy tranquilaza.

–Créeme, si mis intenciones hubieran sido hacerte daño ya lo hubiera echo, no hubiera tenido contemplaciones. Y en todo caso de que fuera de los malos, todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad para cambiar ¿No crees? –Asentí lentamente, sus palabras tenían sentido. Todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad.

–Si, todo tenemos derecho a reindicarnos, además no es como si fueras un Vulturi –Bromeé.

Alec se tenso.

–No, no es como si fuera un Vulturi –Murmuro después de un rato.

–Bien, si vamos a estar un rato aquí no crees que lo mejor es que nos conozcamos un poco y así vemos a ver si me acuerdo de ti –Crucé mis piernas mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento en el césped para poder verlo mejor. El sonrío.

– ¿Qué te parece jugar verdad o reto? – Mis labios se tensaron en otra sonrisa, creo ni en mi cumpleaños lo había echo tanto, este chico verdaderamente era especial.

–Las damas primero. – Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Así pasamos el rato preguntándonos amenamente cosas triviales del otro. Como mi color y música favorita. Su edad fue todo un caso, no quería decírmela y lo único que respondía cuando le preguntaba era No quiero espantarte, pero al final como siempre logre mi cometido o por lo menos casi por completo, solo me dijo que era más viejo que mi abuelo lo que me dio una baga idea de cuantos años podía tener.

Habíamos también hablado sobre temas de política, deportes, del calentamiento global y hasta sobre moda; lo que medio mucha risa por cierto. Era agradable estar con él, era diferente a todo lo que había echo en mucho tiempo. Al paso del rato pude descifrar muchas cosas de él como que era muy inteligente, un perfecto caballero que sabía que decir delante de una chica; pero que también siempre lograba todo lo que quería y que tenía la manía de estar inconformé totalmente con su apariencia de un chico de dieciséis años y quejarse cada vez que podía de ella.

En fin el hecho es que a pesar de esos inescrutables ojos borgoña que poseía y su presencia amenazante; era la persona más dulce, sencilla, reservada y carismática que había conocido. Además de que era un perfecto galán, coqueteamos y mucho…


	7. Despedidas

**Capitulo 7 -Despedida -**

–Creo que debería irme, es bastante tarde y tu familia debe estar preocupada –Comentó mientras se levantaba. Dirigí una rápida mirada al cielo, el crepúsculo estaba comenzando.

–Tienes razón, seguro que no quieres ir a mi casa, tal vez…

–No, no estoy bien yo también necesito irme a mi casa y créeme esa si que queda lejos –Me interrumpió mientras me sonreí tenuemente.

–Esta bien Alec, si tu dices que lo mejor es que me valla. – Me encogí de hombros suavemente mientras me daba media vuelta. En ese mismo instante lo menos que deseaba era irme, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera estar más con él, pero había algo que quería probar.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

–Te iras sin despedirte –Sonreí tenuemente solamente había logrado dar seis pasos antes de que él dijera eso. Me volteé letalmente y antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, tenía a Alec besándome apasionadamente.

No tarde en devolverle el beso, sus brazos se habían enroscado en mi cintura y los míos en su cuello. Mi boca y la suya bailaban una danza sin descanso, sin receso, sin prohibiciones, solo eran ellas demostrándose lo mucho que se necesitaban. Pero como todo, ese maravilloso beso tubo que terminar si no quería morir asfixiada. Estúpida debilidad humana.

–Eso fue…

–…Lo mejor que me ha pasado –Termino él por mi. Sonreí ampliamente cuanta razón tenía.

Repito ¿Por qué todo lo bueno se termina tan rápido?

–Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero de verdad me tengo que ir –Mi sonrisa decayó en el mismo instante que el dijo eso. –No te pongas triste, créeme no te libraras de mi tan fácil –Acario dulcemente mi mejilla –Eres lo mejor que he tenido, la única persona que me ha escuchando y no a salido corriendo apenas me ve, no te pienso perder.

–Tan malo eres. – Bromeé mientras jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su cabello.

–Tal vez.

– ¿Pero cuando te volveré a ver? –Pregunté tímidamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Más pronto de lo que crees –Suspire cuando su labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos, en comparación este otro beso fue más dulce y corto, prácticamente solo fue un roce.

–Espero que no te olvides de mí o descubras quien soy –Comentó casi imperceptiblemente, antes de desaparecer por el bosque.

* * *

**_Feliz Año mi gente hermosa gracias a todos por sus Reviews espero que les gusten los capitulos... Hasta pronto..._**


	8. Invitaciones

_**Capitulo 8 –Invitación-**_

Suspire felizmente, ignorando su ultimas palabras, definitivamente esta era mi mejor noche en mucho tiempo…

Recostada en el sillón de la sala, esta viendo la nueva serie de vampiros que se llamaba "The Vampire Diaries" y aunque no tenía ningún sentido de la realidad, era bastante buena. Por sobretodo el hermano mayor, Damon.

Suspire de nuevo cuando pasaron una escena de amor entre Elena y Stefan.

Definitivamente estaba ansiosa, quería volver a ver a Alec ya había pasado una semana y ni rastro de que apareciera. No le había contado a mi familia acerca de él, no quería que ellos me regañaran o me reprocharan el hecho de que no lo conocía y que no podía estar hablando con extraños. Estaba lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos tomaran decisiones sobre mí.

–Renesmee ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Mi madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina mientras caminada hasta mí. Ella como al resto de mi familia había conservado su apariencia de una chica de dieciocho años y su belleza física dejaba impactada a cualquier persona.

–Claro.

–Escucha querida, nos han invitado a una fiesta, bueno más bien a tu abuelo lo han invitado a una fiesta y requiere que toda la familia este presente –Saco un sobre elegantemente doblado y me lo entrego.

Fruncí el ceño, no entendía porque hacían tanto drama por una simple invitación.

– ¿Quién nos esta invitando? –Pregunté mientras dejaba el sobré de lado.

–Los Vulturi –Murmuro lentamente mientras me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Salte de mi asiento, ellos no pensaran que nosotros…

–Es obligatorio ir, es el cumpleaños de Sulpicia y Aro le quiere hacer la fiesta en conmemoración a ella. Todos los clanes irán y nosotros no podemos ser la excepción, tu abuelo piensa que es la mejor forma de aparentar que no tenemos ningún resentimiento hacía ellos.

–Estas loca, si piensas que voy ir a ese castillo. Es como meterse a la boca del lobo ¡Mamá por favor piénsalo bien! – Chille mientras le sacudí los hombros.

–Respeta a tu madre Renesmee, es necesario ir a esa fiesta. No te lo estamos preguntando te lo estamos ordenando –La voz de mi padre se izo escuchar. Gruñí mentalmente a él nunca lo convencería de cambiar de opinión.

–Pero papá…

–Ningún pero, ahora ve a tu habitación y acomoda tu maleta que mañana a primera hora viajamos a Italia –Señalo con su mano las escaleras.

Refunfuñando me dirigí a las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera pisar siquiera un escalón su voz me detuvo.

–Creo que te falto algo no es cierto, hija –Me volteé lentamente y le dirigí una sonrisa realmente falsa a mi madre.

–Lo siento mucho, mamá.

Sin más corrí a mi habitación, cerrando con llave a mi paso, no quería que nadie me molestase.


	9. Volterra

_**Capitulo 9 -Volterra-**_

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle hoy viajaríamos a hasta el aeropuerto de Florencia y de hay dos guardias Vulturi nos llevarían hasta Volterra. Por si no lo sabían no había hablado con ningún miembro de mi familia desde ayer, todavía me parecía absurdo ir a esa fiesta, es que no se si me entienden, yo odio a los Vulturi ellos casi asesinan a mi familia junto conmigo por solo una farsa. Como si yo pudiera ser una niña inmortal. Ufff.

Pasajeros del vuelo 3.408 ya pueden abordar el avión.

–Ese es nuestro vuelo –Chillo felizmente mi tía Alice mientras salí corriendo a velocidad humana con mi tío Jasper pisándole los talones.

Rodee los ojos mientras me colocaba los audífonos de mi ¡Pod, le subí todo el volumen indicándole a mi familia que no quería que me molestaran. Este viaje sería muy largo.

Me estire cuando bajamos del avión, me había tomado el lujo de echarme un siestita y perderme en el mundo de los sueños, olvidando así todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y lo que estaba por pasar.

En el estacionamiento se encontraban dos autos de lujo perfectamente pintados de negro y con los vidrios oscurecidos. Solté un suspiro, esos eran los autos que nos llevarían al castillo.

–Se amable con ellos, no queremos problemas –Me recordó mi madre cuando paso por al lado mío. Me encogí de hombros, como si no supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

–Buenos noches, es un placer estar invitados a su fiesta –Mi abuelo saludo cordialmente a los dos guardias. Puse una mueca en mi boca, por supuesto que me encantaba la idea de viajar con dos sádicos vampiros durante una hora.

–El placer es todo nuestro , es maravilloso que vuestra familia allá aceptado venir –La voz angelical de la chica que contesto me resulto parecida, pero ¿A quien?

–Jane, Demetri – Saludo mi padre.

Me estremecí cuando los dos vampiros se quitaron sus capuchas, era de noche por lo que no brillaban y sus ojos color carmesí eran invisibles para los humanos por la oscuridad que reinaba.

–Mi amo Aro esta muy contento de verlos –Proseguí la rubia. De nuevo digo que esa chica se me hacía muy parecida a alguien más no sabía de quien.

–Por supuesto, pero si queremos llegar tendremos que partir –Comentó su acompañante mientras abrí una de las puertas traseras del auto más cercano a el.

–Nos dividiremos cuatro en un auto y cinco en otro.

–Bella, Edward, Jasper y Alice con Demetri –Sentencio Jane – Los señores Cullen, Rosalie, Emmett conmigo y Renesmee ira en el puesto de adelante.

–Pero… –Se empezó a quejar mi madre.

–No te preocupes, nosotros la cuidaremos –La alentó mi abuela.

Excelente ahora ni siquiera confían en que puedo cuidarme sola. Baje la vista para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi molestia, aunque claro a mi tío Jasper no se lo podía ocultar.

Cuando subí mi vista todos ya se habían montado, todos excepto Jane que me dirigió una mirada bastante confusa.

–Es lindo volver a verte, Renesmee –Susurro casi imperceptiblemente.


	10. Mertiras al descubierto

_**Capitulo 10 –Mentiras al descubierto-**_

Mi boca en estos momentos no podía estar más abierta, un Vulturi diciendo eso a mí, esto no se podía poner más extraño.

–Mi hermano debe de pensar lo mismo ¿No es cierto? –Preguntó mientras levantaba una de sus perfectas cejas de forma picara.

–Tu…

–Mi hermano, Alec, debe pensar lo mismo ¿No? –Su sonrisa se borro cuando vio mi expresión. Alec era su hermano, ¡Alec era un Vulturi! Claro ahora entiendo por que no me dijo donde vivía, ni de donde me conocía. Todas las cuerdas sueltas se ataron. Fui tan ingenua –No te lo dijo, ¿Verdad? Yo no quería… –Parecía querer retractarse de lo que dijo.

Una bocina sonó obligándonos a voltear.

–Jane, ¿Podemos irnos? –Felix pregunto, ella asintió pero antes de montarse en el auto se acerco a mí y dijo:

–Luego hablamos… –Susurro para luego aparecer al lado del auto.

Camine hasta estar en la puerta de copiloto del auto. No tenía ganas de nada, Alec me había engañado, y eso no se iba a quedar así ya vera el cuando lo vea.


	11. Cambios

_**Capitulo 11 -Cambios-**_

Estaba en la habitación que me habían asignado que, gracias a Dios, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de mi familia para estar tranquila. Jane había desaparecido después de dejarme alistada, a lo mejor fue a buscar a su hermano.

Negué con la cabeza, yo tenía una suerte con los hombres verdaderamente espantosa. Primero Jacob me hace creer durante diecisiete años que era su imprimación y luego me salía con que no lo era. Ahora me hago ilusiones con un chico que conocí en medio del bosque y ahora resulta que es un Vulturi. ¡Menuda suerte!

Pero eso no es todo, yo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, en vez de estar agradecida porque él no me allá hecho nada, esta enfurecida y mucho, esperaba verlo para cantarle sus buenas verdades, como se atrevía siquiera en iluminarme de tal forma. Si podía parecer un acto suicida, algo totalmente demencial pero es que nadie me había visto fuera de mis cabales verdaderamente.

No bueno y lo que remataba todo es que tenía que asistir a la maldita fiesta para yo no se que, gracias a los cielos que mi tía Alice no se había aparecido por aquí ya que si no ella sería la que pagara toda mi ira. Me había tomado un baño con agua caliente para ver si me calma un poco, luego me había infundado con un vestido azul eléctrico sin mangas y con una cinta color negro por debajo de la línea del busto, el vestido llegaba por encima de las rodillas y en combinación me había puesto una gargantilla de diamantes y pequeños zafiros azules. Me había ensombrecido los ojos con negro y azul marino y me había puesto un poco de pintura en los labios. El cabello bueno eso fue la parte más divertida del proceso ¡Se me había ocurrido una excelente idea! Tal vez así podía demostrar quien podía llegar a ser yo cuando me retaban y lamentablemente no estaba muy contenta que digamos con mi familia, por lo que no me molestaba lo que llegaran a pensar de mí cuando me vieran.

Agarre mi cartera, donde siempre llevaba algo que siempre había querido utilizar pero por miedo a lo que mi familia pensara no lo había utilizado, y saque un tinte de color negro. Conecte las cornetas a mi ¡Pod y puse a reproducir todo el disco de My Chemical Romance. Seguí las indicaciones que me ponían y ¡Guala! En menos de una hora tenía el cabello totalmente negro, de seguro a mi padre sería al que más le afectaría el cambio.

Casi por un momento me arrepentí de lo que hice.

Casi por un momento me preocupe por lo que pensara mi familia.

Pero solo casi, ya que al ver mi reflejo en el imponente espejo medieval todas mis dudas se vinieron a bajo. Me encantaba como quedo mi cabello, se veía genial.

Sonriendo como una tonta, me puse mis tacones plateadas. Esta noche la pasaría en grande, dejaría todas mis molestias para mañana, hoy solo disfrutaría.


	12. Vulturi

_**Capitulo 12 -Vulturi-**_

Unos toques en mi puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad.

– ¿Puedo entrar? – Pregunto una suave voz por detrás de la puerta. Suspire cansinamente tal vez mis planes de olvidarme de todas mis molestias se vendría a bajo.

– ¿Qué quieres Vulturi? – Solté secamente mientras abría la puerta. Puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia.

– ¿Ahora me llamas Vulturi? Pensé que había confianza entre nosotros además, ¿que le pasó a tu cabello? – Alec me estudio de arriba a bajo. Mi ira estaba creciendo, además de que me engaña, me critica.

–Eres un Vulturi a fin de cuentas ¿No? creo que lo que me pase no es tu problema, si me permites –Trate de avanzar, pero su brazo me detuvo.

–Si puede que sea un Vulturi pero tengo nombre y tú muy bien que lo conoces. Y si lo que te pase me importa y mucho, para tú información. Y no, no te permito pasar hasta que aclaremos todo esto –Resople molesta.

– ¿Qué hay que aclarar, Alec? Tú eres un Vulturi, asesinas a personas injustamente y de paso, eres la mayor arma Vulturi ¿Te parece eso suficiente o quieres que siga? –Gruñí mientras trataba de salir de hay, claro pero el muy maldito tenía que tener una fuerza tan descomunal que ni en mis mejores esfuerzos lograba moverle aunque sea un poco su brazo.

–Me parece suficiente, no tienes que repetirlo… Pero sabes tú tanto como yo que no te importa que sea un Vulturi, ni nada de lo mencionado, que a un así quieres estar conmigo en este momento, que quieres besarme – Al terminar de decir estas palabras estampo sus labios con los míos, haciendo que mi espalda chocara con la puerta. ¡Claro que quería besarlo! Mis labios habían extrañado esa sensación de calidez que proporcionaban los suyos, pero no podía ser tan débil tenía que sobreponerme. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude sacar lo empuje.

–No seas descarado – Y aunque sabía que no le dolería, que lo más seguro ni lo sentiría, le aseste una cachetada.

–Esta bien, tu di lo que quieras, pero recuerda algo querida tus labios no mienten, tu corazón no miente. Si me crees tan abusivo como dices, si me tienes tanta repulsión por ser un Vulturi. Te demostrare que aun así me quieres, ahora nos están esperando en el salón de fiestas –Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que me izo sentir casi ofendida. Así que tan débil me creía, ya vería él. Ignore visiblemente molesta cuando me ofreció su brazo, su melodiosa risa izo que pateará el suelo, refunfuñando.

* * *

_**Les gusto el capitulo? Ya quedan pocos para el final de esta historia**_


	13. Fiesta

_**Capitulo 13 -Fiesta-**_

El camino al dichoso salón de fiesta se izo más largo aun, ya que a Alec silbaba molestamente y eso así que mi plan de ignóralo fuera más difícil. Cuando al fin llegamos a la puerta, solté un suspiro nervioso no sabía como se tomaría mi familia todo esto del cabello y esperaba que no me formaran una escenita delante toda esa gente.

–No te preocupes te vez hermosa, tu familia sabrá asimilarlo –Alec coloco una mano en mi hombro izquierdo tranquilizándome un poco. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, por más molesta que estará con él no podría ser tan descortés ante tal acto.

Alec caballerosamente abrió la puerta del salón, revelando así un montón de vampiros distribuidos con su respectivo clan en una mesa. Di un paso hacía delante, logrando que absolutamente todos clavaran la vista en nosotros.

– ¡Fantástico! Ahora las dos personas que faltaban se nos han unido, por lo que podemos decir que la celebración puede comenzar –La voz Aro resonó por todo el lugar, tome una respiración profunda antes de dirigirme a mi mesa que estaba muy cerca de los tronos.

–Pero que rayos… –Comentó mi papá mientras me escaneaba con la vista cuando llegué a la mesa. Le mande una mirada suplicante.

–Por favor aquí no.

–Luego hablaremos de esto, jovencita –Gruño mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

La reunión paso sin más contratiempo Aro había mandado a poner música clásica y algunos ritmos modernos como Tango y Salsa para bailar, cosa que hice mucho ya que varios "chicos" me sacaron a bailar. Pero claro mi noche no pudo salir del todo perfecta ya que Alec se la pasa de risa y risa con la tal Chelsea y unos celos inexplicables me invadían cada vez que los veía. Mande a unos de los mesoneros, que eran humanos, que me trajera algo fuerte para beber.


	14. Celos

**_Capitulo 14 -Celos-_**

– ¡Uhh! Donde esta mi prima segunda y quien eres tú –Solté una carcajada. Tanya siempre sabía como hacer sacar una sonrisa de mí. – En serio linda ese nuevo look teda un aspecto totalmente sexy. Debes tener a muchos chicos babeando.

–Algunos –Comente egocéntricamente. Ella levanto una de sus perfectas cejas.

–Y entonces, ¿por que tienes esa cara amargada?

– ¿Yo amargada? Para nada. – Bufe.

–A mí no me puedes engañar, quien es el chico que te tiene así –En ese momento pude escuchar de nuevo la irritante risa de Chelsea, rodee los ojos y ahora que sería que dijo el señor – ¡No, no me digas! Tu… –Tanya se puso a negar con la cabeza mientras reía a carcajada abierta – Pero cariño tus gustos son más peligrosos que los de tu madre, quien iba decir que Alec Vulturi sería el que robara tu corazoncito.

– ¿Quién? Tanya tu no pesaran que yo… –Trate de sonar impresionada.

– ¡Oh, si! Y no lo niegues en tus ojos se ve cuando celos le tienes a Chelsea –Abrí mis ojos como platos totalmente ofendida. ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de esa…? Para nada.

–Bueno yo fuera tu también estuviera celosa, ella a compartido muchos siglos con él y es la guardia personal de Aro, por lo que…

–Tanya, Tanya yo no… Es imposible que yo esté celosa de ella –La corte mientras tomaba de un solo trago el champán que me había traído amablemente el mesero.

–Claro y yo soy tonta, te recomiendo algo, búscalo, dile que le tienes que decir algo y cuando este alejado de ella clávale un beso. Los hombres funcionan así. Suerte y no sigas tomando así que terminaras ebria y con respecto a la familia yo te cubro –Sin más se marcho con su elegante caminar.


	15. Todo por Amor

_**Capitulo 15 -Todo por amor-**_

Solté un suspiro resignado, si hago eso tendría que dejar mi orgullo atrás y demostraría que soy una débil y… ¡Ahss! Tanya tenía razón, si no terminaba con esto me iría devuelta a Forks y no lo volvería a ver. Él muy… Alec tenía razón no podía, no quería estar sin él y por más locos que sonase, lo quería como a nadie más.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Pregunte cuando llegué a su lado, ignore que Chelsea estaba hay. Me dirigió una sonrisa.

– ¿Me puedes cubrir? –Le pregunto a ella. Taconeé contra el suelo de madera pulida para que se notase mi apuro.

–Claro.

Alec se volteó de nuevo y me guío hasta una puerta que comunicaba el salón de fiesta con una pequeña sala de estar.

– ¿De que querías hablar? –Pregunto mientras señalaba un sillón color dorado para que me sentase. Negué mientras me acercaba a él.

–Quería hablar sobre… Esto – Sin más lo agarre de las solapas de su traje y le clave un beso como Tanya me había dicho. Por supuesto que Alec no tardo en corresponderme, su calidez me invadió de inmediato, me separe más rápido de lo que él y yo misma hubiera decidido.

–También quería preguntarte ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer, para estar conmigo? –Yo no estaba dispuesta a sufrir una desilusión más.

–Todo… Absolutamente todo –Contesto solemnemente.

–Serias capaz de irte conmigo a cualquier lado, solos tú y yo –Estaba mandando todo al diablo, dejando de lado hasta mi propia familia.

–Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo.

Todo lo que paso a continuación fue extremadamente rápido, le escribí una nota a mis padres explicándole todo y luego me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Florencia junto con la única persona que sería capaz de dejar todo lo que más quería.

Quien iba decir que esa persona sería un Vulturi.

Me enamore del ser más peligroso de los vampiros, ¿y que? Si yo daría todo por amor

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno mi gente hermosa espero que les haya gustado la historia y gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios :D saludos**_

_**Att: -lyzz**_


End file.
